


Fuck For Free

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Dean, M/M, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Dean likes to fuck Sammy when they're in public.





	Fuck For Free

Dean doesn't let up in his relentless assault on Sam's asshole. It's hard and fast, and honestly the boy wouldn't have it any other way. Sixteen and perpetually horny, Sam will gladly jump at the chance to have Dean touch him wherever. Wherever meaning here, in the back of a Home Depot. Sam holds onto something for support, but it just doesn't cut it. Their pants are around their ankles as Dean takes him from behind.

No doubt there are cameras around watching them, but that's exactly what Dean wants. He likes knowing that someone somewhere is watching him fuck his baby brother senseless. Sam steps out of his pants, and allows himself to be held in Dean's arms. He wraps his legs around his waist as he's fucked against a shelf. He holds onto Dean's neck, whining.

"Dean, don't stop! Don't ever stop fucking me!"

"Never. Ever. Ever!" Dean grunts, fucking into him with each word. "I'm gonna make you come around my cock, baby. You want that?"

"Keep going! I'm getting close!"

"And I'm not even touching you. You want my load, Baby Brother? Here it comes!"

Soon, Dean shoots torrents of come deep into Sam's abused hole, triggering his own orgasm. But even then, Dean doesn't stop. Even when two other men watch from a distance, he doesn't stop. It just makes him go faster.

And it's fucking heaven.


End file.
